


Listen to Dr. Manhattan

by Eizenfaust



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust
Summary: Forgive me for tagging this as something it's not, but I need the hits, y'know? Trust me, you won't regret it. If you like rock and roll, that is
Kudos: 1





	Listen to Dr. Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for tagging this as something it's not, but I need the hits, y'know? Trust me, you won't regret it. If you like rock and roll, that is

Listen to Dr. Manhattan. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0bJOtacIrQ

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH05Jxq3_SI

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgagDvuW5lU

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkTddVUMn7Y

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0zdj-CtaRI

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxaQx4PlXyw


End file.
